1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the shaping of masonry materials, and in particular to a manually operated apparatus and process for cutting bricks, tile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of relatively brittle materials, such as brick and tile, as decorative building materials is well known in the art. These materials are known as masonry materials. Masonry materials are generally supplied to the work site in standard shapes and sizes. During construction using these materials, it is a requirement that these building materials be cut into the shapes required to fit in a particular position in a project. Quite often there is a need to accurately cut large numbers of bricks to the same particular shape. In other cases tiles or bricks of a number of different shapes may be needed. A great deal of time may be consumed shaping materials on a construction site.
Often the exact shape needed is determined on the job site by masons or other construction workers of various skill levels. When materials are cut improperly, the need to repeat the shaping operation results in the waste of time and materials and increases the cost for completing a construction project.
The design of the apparatus used to cut bricks, tiles, and other brittle construction materials can contribute to efficiency on the construction site in a number of ways. Hydraulic press cutters, saws and mechanical cutters have been used to cut bricks, tile and other brittle materials to the desired shapes. Some of these devices are relatively expensive. Cost considerations can limit the number of cutting devices used on a work site, thus introducing inefficiencies in completing work. Logistical considerations involved with the supply of electrical power on a construction site can limit the placement and number of electrically powered cutting devices that can be made available on a job site. When the cutting devices are limited in number or placed inconveniently far from where shaped materials are being used, the resulting inefficiency of workflow may increase the time and cost required for a construction project.
Another consideration is the portability and compactness of the cutting device. If a cutting device is easily moved from one place to another and does not require large amounts of space when in use, the device can be located convenient to the place where masonry materials are used, resulting in increased efficiency and reduced time and cost to complete a project.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cutting apparatus for cutting bricks, tiles, and other brittle construction materials which is compact, portable and manually operated. It is desirable that the apparatus be capable of making repeated cuts of materials to a given shape or dimension and that the apparatus be quickly adjustable to deliver different shapes or to accommodate the size and shape of bricks, tiles or other materials. It is also desirable that the apparatus be simple to operate.
French Patent 2,553,025, published on Apr. 12, 1985, describes a tile and brick cutting apparatus with a movable and a fixed cutting blade. The apparatus is distinguishable by the means provided for moving the upper blade.
Thus, a brick cutter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.